Take Me With You
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A fic based on Take Me With You by Secondhand Serenade. Fluffy J/L one shot. They're in bed and he wants to know some secrets about her.


**Author's Note: So I love Secondhand Serenade and I love Jane/Lisbon, so I put them together. I basically took the lyrics of "Take Me With You" and made them into a short one-shot fic :) By the way this is complete fluff, let's pretend that this is set months after Red John's capture.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them, if I did Jisbon would already be happening.**

*******

**Take Me With You**

*******

"Please forgive me if I seem forward, Teresa, but I've never came across anything like you before, for God's sake I was married and this is the first time I've felt so strongly about someone!" When he had woke up this morning, Jane had never expected to end the night with his arms wrapped around Lisbon's body.

He couldn't believe this was happening - neither could Lisbon. He stared down at the little body next to him, attempting to work out if she had always been this breathtaking. Put that together with the fact he already knew that she was smart and although she tried to deny it she was willing to hear his opinions. He prayed to God that this would only be a dream because he was now becoming extremely dependant on her and he wasn't used to this.

They had finished work and went to the bar as normal but everyone else had left earlier and Jane and Lisbon stopped drinking alcohol soon after but stayed with the other. They had ended up back at his house and a few hours after arriving had shared their first kiss and they had concluded the evening by going to bed together.

"Tell me everything that you've always been too afraid of. We can stay here for hours if you want. I want to know every single thing about you."

"No you don't and anyway I thought you knew most things about me because I'm so transparent."

"Humour me." He didn't want to admit that, apart from a few obvious things, he couldn't see as deep into her soul as he could with everyone else.

"Will I get to find out secrets about the almighty Patrick Jane if I do?"

He grinned his classic smile and nodded, "Well I don't have to put up my usual mask when I'm around you now. I was worried in case you would see the truth behind it; the truth that I was terrified to admit; that I love you."

Jane didn't have anything to hide now. He was scared because he hadn't felt like this for so long. Nothing was for certain except that he was with Lisbon, in bed, at this very moment, and he didn't want to change a thing. He even agreed when she asked him to go first. She was usually so independant but lying in this bed, she was acting almost vulnerable.

She was beginning to see right through him, she was the first and only person he could remember that had been able to do this. What horrified him most was that he was loving every single minute of it: the cuddles, the kisses, even the silences, it all seemed so perfect. As if he was born again, everything from his past wasn't disappearing but it was fading back into his brain, as if he finally had the closure he needed to allow him to move on with his life. Jane breathed in the scent of Lisbon's shampoo in her hair, the slight hint of cinammon still managing to knock him senseless.

"If you've ever wondered: my favourite colour is green, it's just so peaceful and soothing; that's why I love your eyes so much, they calm me down." he gently kissed the top of her head. "I sing in the shower and if you like, then I will sing to you, I'm not that good but I suppose I'm alright."

"I would like that," she whispered as he ran his hand down her side. He pulled her body up the bed so that he could kiss her on the lips.

"Are you ready to tell me something secretive about you? We have hours and hours if you don't want to right away."

"I guess I could," she said as she snuggled deeper into his side.

"Tell me everything, tell me all of your hopes, all of your dreams from when you were younger. Remember that every breath you take know I'll be there with you." She couldn't believe how close to tears she was with his speech, she had never had anyone - never mind a man - speak to her like this before.

He continued before she had the chance to say anything, "Before you tell me though, I only have one favour to ask from you," she looked up in to his eyes, silently asking him to continue, "I want you to take me with you."

She couldn't help but screw up her face in confusion, "What?"

He played with her dark, wavy hair as he answered, "Take me with you, wherever you go - literally or otherwise - please. I promise that I will never let you down. Teresa Lisbon, I love you now and will forever."

"I love you just as much Patrick Jane," she admitted with a smile and a kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
